Empty Slot
The Empty Slot is a votation made in YTPguy17's Super Smash Bros Lawl. In that votation, the characters wanted in the comments of the movesets videos will appear. Then you can vote the character (or characters) you want in the game. The winner is announced in the next moveset video. This characters also can be made eventually. The Empty Slot characters have an exclusive roster. WINNER/EVENTUALLY WINNER # -Cosmo (Sonic X) # -Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants) # -Smosh # -Bill Nye (Bill Nye The Science Guy) # -Wreck-it Ralph Moveset made without winning # -Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor) # -CD-i Ganon (Zelda CD-i) # -Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) Still debatable The character who are still appear in Empty Slot, 1 through 3. Empty Slot 1 Characters # -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Remake from Smash Bros. Lawl XRD) # -Megaman X # -Bender (Futurama) # -Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) # -Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) # -The Penguins of Madagascar # -Justin Bieber (Joke moveset) Empty Slot 2 # -Santa Christ (TGWTG) # -Dr. Insano (TGWTG) # -King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) # -Cartoon Link (The Zelda Cartoons) (Not to get confused with Toon Link from the Original Brawl). # -Slenderman (Creepypasta) # -Ranamon (Digimon Frontier) # -Purple Ninja (Project Ninja Daredevils) # -Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explora) (Joke Moveset) # -Miguel and Tulio (Road to The Dorado) # -Nappa (DBZ Abridged) # -Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) # -Steve Urkel (Family Matters) # -Greivus (Star Wars) # -Worm (Worms) # -He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of Universe) # -Arthur Read (Arthur) # -Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) # -Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) # -Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) # -Blupi (Speedy Blupi) # -Herobrine (Minecraft) # -Twilight Sparkle and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # -Aqua Teen Hunger Force (A tag-team between Meatwad, Frylock and Master Shake) # -G-Man (Half-Life) # -Sack Boy (Little Big Planet) # -Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) # -Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) # -Rouge (Sonic X) # -Knuckles (Sonic X) # -Marty McFly (Back to the Future Triology) # -Toon Kirby (Hoshi No Kaabii) # -Sparker and Aquanna (Alight) # -Wall-E # -EVE (Wall-E) # -Pico (Infantry, Pico's School) # -Roll (Megaman) # -Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) # -Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) # -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) # -John Freeman (GMOD) # -Ronald McDonald (McDonalds Japanese Commercials) # -Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin) # -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) # -Shrek (Shrek) (Remake from Final Fighting) # -Freddy Mercury (Queen) # -The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Empty Slot 3 # -Lou Albano (Super Mario Bros Super Show!) # -Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) # -Rayman (Rayman) # -Charlie Sheen (Diverse movies) # -Taokaka (BlazBlue) # -Bob (Bob the Builder) (Joke Moveset) # -Bill Murray (Diverse Movies) # -Adam Sandler (Diverse Movies) # -Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants) # -Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) # -Imitation Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) # -Arnold (Hey Arnold!) # -Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) # -Snivy (Pokemon Generation V) # -Gardevoir (Pokemon Generation III)/Gallade (Pokemon Generation IV) # -Ditto (Pokemon Generation I) # -Toon Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) # -Mike Mozart (YouTube/FAIL Toys) # -Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) # -Willy Beamish (The Adventures of Willy Beamish) # -Gizmo (Flipnote Hatena) # -Douchy McNitpick (TGWTG) # -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) # -Nostalgia Chick (TGWTG) # -Peyton Rol (Diverse Movies) # -Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) # -Handy (Happy Tree Friends) # -Kyle Brofloski (South Park) # -FPS Russia (YouTube) # -Pygmy # -Freakout Kid (Greatest Freakout Evet) # -PewDiePie (YouTube) # -Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) # -Toon Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) # -Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) # -Steve (Minecraft) # -Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunhman) # -Japanese Spider-Man (Japanese Spider-Man) # -Perfect Kirby (Perfect Kirby) # -Doug Funnie (Doug) # -Grapefruit (The Annoying Orange) # -Midget Apple (The Annoying Orange) # -Pat the NES punk # -Supercade DK (Saturday SuperCade) # -DragonBorn (Skyrim) # -Kenny (South Park) # -Peanut Butter Gamer (Peanut Butter Gamer) # -Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) # -Ice King (Adventure Time) # -Adamp5104 (GoAnimate) # -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) (Remake from Revolution) # -Ace # -Hercules (Disney's Hercules) # -Flame Princess (Adventure Time) # -Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) # -Kevin Butler (PlayStation 3) # -Plush Mama Luigi (Cute Mario Bros.) # -The Grinch (Animated Version) # -Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) # -Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) # -Blockhead (Blockhead) # -Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventure) # -Reiko (Reiko) # -Bitey (Bitey of Brakenwood) # -Kiki (Kiki's Witch Delevery) # -Ponyo (Ponyo) # -Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) # -Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) # -Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) # -Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) # -Cartman (South Park) # -The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy). # -Daneboe (YouTube) # -MoBrosStudios (Youtube) # -Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume) # -Chrono (Chrono Trigger) # -The Mask (The Mask) # -Liam The Leprechaun (The Annoying Orange) # -Beavis and Butthead # -Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) # -Anime Sonic (Sonic X) # -Andy Milonakis (The Andy Milonaki Show) # -Ed (Good Burger) # -Mugen Mario (MUGEN) # -ProtonJon (TheRunawayGuys) (Remake from DullCreations) # -Berzerk Mario # -Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie) # -Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel). # -Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) # -Sabitsuki (.flow) # -Bill Cosby # -Harley (Epic Meal Time) # -The Chosen One # -Scott Pilgrim (Game) # -Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # -Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # -Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) # -Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) # -Robot Masters (Megaman) # -Scargon (Hoshi No Kaabi) # -Magolor (Kirby's Adventure Wii) # -Shadow (Sonic Series) (Remake from Mole) # -Jimmy Neutron, The Boy Genious # -Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # -Irate Gamer (Non-Joke Moveset) (The Irate Gamer) # -Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Remake from Alpha) # -Road Runner (Looney Tunes) # -Mythbusters # -Toro (Sony) # -Big Daddy (Bioshock) # -Boxman (Smosh) # -Harry (Pitfall) # -Bill Rizer (Contra) # -Alucard (Castlevania) # -Lester the Unlikely # -BentheLooney (YouTube). # -Vyvyan and Rick ( The Young Ones) # -Phineas & Ferb # -Ezekiel (Total Drama Island) # -Owen (Total Drama Island) # -Chucky (Child's Play) # -Christopher Walken # -Harry Hill # -Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) # -Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) # -Midna (Zelda) # -Donald Duck (Disney) # -Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) # -Blaze the Cat (Sonic) # -Regular Giseppe (DORKLY) # -Lina Inverse (Slayers) # -Nyan Cat # -Benson (Regular Show) # -Steve (Blue's Clues) # -Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog) # -Klay Man (KlayWorld) # -Dr. Octagonapus (The Lazer Collection) # -Toon Bean (Mr Bean Animated) # -The Turtles (TMNT) # -Marik # -Bakura # -Amaterasu (Okami) # -Chibiterasu (Okamiden) # -Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals) # -Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw). # -Travis (No More Heroes). # -Rusty (DORKLY) (Joke Moveset) # -Coppercap (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) # -Game Dude (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) # -Mark Gill (Joke Moveset) # -Derpy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Joke Moveset) # -Gyro The Hedgehog (Joke Moveset) # -Ultra Awesome Secret Character Non Character Categories # -Classic Mode # -Assist Trophies # -Stages # -Intro # -Subspace Emissary # -Items # -Toon Mario Copies # -MJ's Final Smash's Dances # -Toon Dr. Mario's Final Smash's Reactions # -Patrick's Final Smash's Reactions # -Make a Show like "The Frollo Show" REMOVED CHARACTERS Characters that were removed. # -Garbage Day Guy (Silent Night, Deadly Night) (Possible character for the original Lawl) # -Hades (Disney's Hercules) (Possible character for the original Lawl). # -Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Yzma and Kronk (Disney's Emperor's New Groove) (Skapokon did Yzma's Moveset with Kronk as an assistant). # -Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Hectan (Zelda CD-I) (He acts as CD-I Ganon's grab) # -Mega Man (Confirmed for the next two Super Smash Bros. games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) # -Michael Rosen (Agito90 did his moveset) # -Stewie Griffin (Agito90 did his moveset) # -Angry German Kid (Agito did his moveset) # -Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) (Agito did his moveset) # -Mr Bean (Agito did his moveset) # -CD-i Zelda (Zelda CD-i) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Egoraptor (Newgrounds) (Agito did his Moveset with Danny Sexbang as a tag team.) # -Toon Guybrush (I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Toon Sonic (Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog) (agentrockluxury3 did his Moveset). # -Gabe Newell (Valve) (TheCelticFlash did his Moveset). # -Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) (John Rolonto did his Moveset). # -Maxwell (Scribblenauts) (Jack Mayhew did his Moveset). # -Linkara (TGWTG) (John Rolonto did his Moveset). # -Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) (Agito did his moveset). # -Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) (TheMrL01 did his moveset). # -Agent P (Phineas & Ferb) (Remake from Super Cartoon Bros. Brawl) (Skapokon did his Moveset). # -Scott Pilgrim (Movie) (Agito did his moveset). # -Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) (ShadBad88 did his moveset). # -John Egbert (Homestuck) (ShadBad88 did his moveset). # -Stephen Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88). # -Zim (Invader Zim) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). # -Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie) (Moveset has been done by John Rolonto). # -Vince Offer (Various infomercials) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon). # -60's Batman (Batman 1966) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon.) # -Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Moveset has been done by DeBawcks.) # -Samuel L. Jackson (Diverse Movies) (Moveset has been done by Skapokon.) # -Dan Backslide (Looney Tunes / The Dover Boys) (Moveset has been done by ShadBad88.) # -Deadpool (Marvel) (Moveset has been done by Agito90). # -Fred (Moveset has been done by MyYoutube Rocks As A Non-Joke Moveset.) # -Eevee (Pokemon Generation I) (Moveset has been done by David Rycan.) # -Simon (Castlevania) (Confirmed in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Possibly Removed # -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!) (Regulardude45 did their Movesets) # -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) (Regulardude45 did Rigby's Moveset) # -ProtonJon (TheRunawayGuys) (DullCreations did his moveset) # -Shadow (Sonic Series) (Mole did his moveset) # -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) (Shy Lawler did his moveset) # -Shrek (Shrek) (epicluiginerdthug5363 did his moveset) # -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) (Neinwott Productions did his moveset) # -Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (JMan 12 did his moveset) # -Arthur Read (Arthur) (Moveset has been done by richard adamson) Category:Playable Characters